


Playing the Part

by dizzy



Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"In a great romance, each person basically plays a part that the other really likes."</i> - Elizabeth Ashley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Part

Ben interrupts her in the middle of a well-rehearsed rant, Aeryn's eyes of ice and steel out of place in the setting of her trailer with Claudia clad in jeans and a soft sweatshirt. He interrupts in his own voice, not Crichton's, with a wide grin and words that are far from what's written on the script in his hand. "Goddamn, woman, you're hot when you're angry."

There is a split second before she drops character, and her rolled up script comes speeding toward his shoulder. He grabs her around the waist and pushes her onto her bed, the trailer rocking slightly with the sudden motion.

"Ben," she gasps. Her hair is in her face and he pushes it out of the way as he kneels over her. One hand situates itself between them and slides up his chest slowly, a weak imitation of pushing him away. This is a lot even for them, even for the lines that they've drawn in the sand. The line that they are exceptionally good at toeing around and, if worse comes to worse, actually ignoring. "This is not what we're supposed to be doing."

"I know." He says, slow and sure. "There are a lot of things we're not supposed to be doing."

"Ben," she shakes her head ever so slightly. "There are a lot of things we're not supposed to be doing that we really are not doing."

"Claudia," he says in response, slowly and mimicking her tone exactly. "There are a lot of things that we're not supposed to be doing that we really aren't doing that I would like to do."

Her mouth curves into a smile, suddenly more predator than prey. "Oh, I know." He raises an eyebrow at her. "You're hard."

"Mm, yeah." He lets his lips hover over her neck, a little butterfly touch of a kiss. "Told you. Watching you get all riled up... that gets me going."

She lets her head fall back, exposing more of her next to his wandering mouth. "I really ought to send you away now."

"Oh, yeah, I'm a naughty boy." He snickers, and then drops down onto the bed beside her. "Sorry. Got kinda carried away there."

She shifts onto her side so she can look at him. Her eyes glance down his body and she sees the outline of his erection, the one that he doesn't even try to hide. Coy is not in his nature. It is a strangely blunt seduction tactic but surprisingly effective... just to know that he wants her turns her on, makes her more receptive to him. "You're not the only one."

He takes the bait as if he were waiting for it all along. He faces her, moves to his side and mirrors her position. His hand rests on her hip, pushing the material aside until he's touching bare skin. Tingles radiate from that place outward. "So what are you saying, ma'am?"

"I don't know what I'm saying." She unarms him with sincerity. His hand splays out against her hip, palm heavy and fingers long. "This is dangerous."

"But life is short." He kisses her on the corner of her mouth. "Aeryn would be weighing the pros and cons now."

"Aeryn would have your arse on the floor, possibly needing stitches right now." Claudia grins, the fictional character so close to the surface.

"But John would sweep her off her feet in the end."

"That's still to be determined," she says, though it's certain that when the end does come it will probably head in that direction. "And we don't really have much say in it anyway. Someone else determines their story, we just act it out."

"No one determines our story, though." He runs his fingers through her hair, twirling a strand or two like John does to Aeryn. "Mine and yours."

"Which is why it's even more dangerous." She says, and kisses him on the mouth. So typical of a man, he tries to deepen it right away but she stills him. She kisses him slowly, here and there until he gets the idea. His hand on her face makes her stomach flip in a delicious way and she slides a leg between his, pressing against his crotch. He returns the favor and pushes into back into her, a solid muscled thigh for her to rock against. Her fingers curl into the short hair at the nape of his neck and her breath catches.

She pulls away, almost out of reach. "But if this happens, it doesn't happen right now. We've only got 20 minutes until they'll want us in makeup."

Ben groans and rubs a hand over his mouth. "Okay, then you gotta get out of here."

She rolls on top of him in a fluid motion that would make Aeryn Sun proud. She kisses him hard and fast, the way he'd tried to kiss her, and rocks against him. "You damn little minx," he gasps, hands firm on her backside.

She smiles at him and sinks her teeth into her bottom lip. "Now I'll get out of here."

"Nuh-uh, I don't think so." He tries to keep her there and a small scuffle ensues, but she squirms away.

"Later," she says, not a question or a compromise, but a promise.


End file.
